graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Duncan Wysoki
o.P. – od Podboju Aegona. w Królewskiej Przystani |śmierć = w Summerhall |panowanie = |poprzednik = |następca = Gerold Hightower |płeć = Mężczyzna |włosy = |oczy = |skóra = |miłość = |sojusznicy = Ród Targaryen |wrogowie = |broń = |ród = |przynależność = Ród Targaryen Gwardia Królewska |zawód = Rycerz |pozycja = Lord dowódca Gwardii Królewskiej |wspomniany = Człowiek bez honoru |debiut = |ostatni występ = |aktor = |rodzina = }}Ser Duncan Wysoki – lord dowódca Gwardii Królewskiej podczas panowania króla Aegona V Targaryena. Jego osobistym herbem była zielona spadająca gwiazda nad wiązem na tle zachodu słońca Cytadela. Heraldyka: błędni rycerze bez rodów. Wychował się w Zapchlonym Tyłku jako Dunk, jednak został giermkiem wędrownego rycerza, Arlana z Pennytree. Potem sam został błędnym rycerzem i podróżował po Siedmiu Królestwach z giermkiem – młodym księciem Aegonem – u boku. Wczesne wyczyny „Dunka i Jaja” opisane są w książce Rycerz Siedmiu Królestw, będącej zbiorem historii „Wędrowny rycerz”, „Wierny miecz” i „Tajemniczy rycerz”. Charakter i Wygląd Duncan był wysoki niemal na siedem stóp (ok. 213 cm) i muskularny. Skromny i pokorny z natury, uważał się za człowieka o tępym umyśle . Historia Wczesne życie Najwcześniejsze wspomnienia Dunka dotyczą życia jako łobuz-ulicznik z Zapchlonego Tyłka, dzielnicy nędzy Królewskiej Przystani. Nie pamiętał ojca ani matki . Jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi byli Fretka, Rafe i Budyń. Jak Dunk przyznawał, byli „małymi potworami”, a on sam – najgorszym z nich wszystkich . Czasem sprzedawali lub nawet podrzucali kawałki mięsa wątpliwego pochodzenia do miejscowych straganów, przy których gotowano tak zwaną michę gulachu. Ser Arlan z Pennytree znalazł Dunka, przyjął jako giermka i wychowywał od małego. Pokorny optymizm rycerza wywarł na chłopcu pozytywne wrażenie. Podróżowali we dwójkę aż do śmierci Arlana, zaciągając się na służbę u różnych rodów, jak przystało na wędrownych rycerzy. Ani razu, nawet przejazdem, nie odwiedzili Pennytree . Dunk nigdy nie poznał rodziców, choć wierzył, że jego ojcem był zapewne bękart albo złodziej. Miał nadzieję wybrać się kiedyś na Północ, a ostatecznie na Mur i być może spotkać tam wysokiego nieznajomego, który okaże się jego ojcem . Błędny Rycerz W roku 209, gdy Dunk miał około 16 lat, ser Arlan zmarł nagle na drodze do Ashford. Dunk pochował rycerza i postanowił sam wziąć udział w turnieju na Łące Ashford. Podczas podróży spotkał łysego chłopca o imieniu Jajo, który błagał, by przyjąć go na giermka. Dunk ostatecznie zgodził się. Zatrzymali się tuż pod Ashford, pod drzewem wiązu i obserwowali spadającą gwiazdę na wieczornym niebie. Dla Dunka ten moment był symbolem skromnych przyjemności życia wędrownego rycerza. Rankiem młody rycerz sprzedał sprzęt Arlana i kupił zbroję w swoim rozmiarze. Ponieważ potrzebował herbu, zlecił Tanselle, atrakcyjnej dornijskiej lalkarce, namalowanie na swojej tarczy spadającej gwiazdy nad wiązem, na polu o barwie zachodu słońca. Dunk twierdził przed organizatorami turnieju, że Arlan przed śmiercią go pasował. Jego rozmyślania o znalezieniu kolejnego rycerza, dla którego mógłby być giermkiem, sugerują jednak, że tak nie byłoAutor George R. R. Martin potwierdził, że opowieść Dunka dotycząca pasowania jest kłamstwem.. Nikt nie pamiętał starego rycerza i Dunk ostatecznie odszukał następcę tronu, księcia Baelora Targaryena, który raz potykał się z Arlanem na znaczącym turnieju. Baelor Złamana Włócznia pozwolił mu startować. Tego wieczora Aerion Targaryen zaatakował lalkarkę, a Dunk ruszył jej na pomoc. Po wybiciu księciu kilku zębów został obezwładniony przez straże, jednak w tym momencie Jajo ujawnił swoją tożsamość jako książę Aegon Targaryen i uchronił go od dalszych krzywd. Żądny zemsty, ale jednak pełen szacunku wobec gabarytów i siły Dunka, Aerion zażądał Próby Siedmiu, próby walki, w której po każdej stronie walczy siedmiu uczestników. Jajo pomógł rycerzowi znaleźć stronników, wśród których ostatecznie znalazł się sam książę Baelor. Dunk spostrzegł, że ludzie stawali po jego stronie dlatego, że był rycerzem, który pamiętał o przysiędze i chronił bezbronnych. Podczas próby Dunk zmierzył się bezpośrednio z Aerion, a jego niedoświadczenie w posługiwaniu się kopią i mieczem niemal przywiodły go do śmierci. Jednak korzystając ze swojej nadludzkiej siły i wprawy chuligana nabytej w Zapchlonym Tyłku pokonał księcia i zmusił go do poddania się. Zwycięstwo było jednak gorzkie, ponieważ dwóch ludzi walczących po stronie Dunka zginęło, a krótko po próbie zmarł również Baelor, od rany głowy zadanej przez własnego brata. Dunk czuł się po części winny śmierci tak dobrych ludzi, zwłaszcza następcy tronu i nie dawało mu to spokoju. Ojciec Jaja, Maekar, poprosił rycerza, by oficjalnie przyjął chłopca jako giermka, bo ma to na niego dobry wpływ. Dunk zgodził się, ale chciał pozostać błędnym rycerzem. W ten sposób Jajo nauczy się pokory, której jego starszy brat Aerion nigdy sobie nie przyswoił. Między akcją części Błędny Rycerz i Wierny Miecz W którymś momencie Dunk i Jajo docierają do Książęcego Wąwozu w Dorne, prawdopodobnie szukając Tanselle Za Wysokiej. Podróżowali do Vaith i podczas przemierzania pustyni jeden z koni Dunka, Kasztanka, padł . On i Jajo jeździli potem we dwójkę na Gromie przez nieokreślony czas, aż jeden z braci księcia, zapewne Aemon,Muł niemal na pewno był prezentem od Aemona, jako że nazwano go Maester. Poza tym nie ma wzmianki o odwiedzinach Jaja u starszych braci po turnieju Ashford, podczas gdy wiadomo, że spotkali Aemona w Starym Mieście. Jeśli faktycznie to Aemon dał Dunkowi muła, było to w starym mieście, krótko po wizycie w Vaith. podarował im muła Maestera. W Vaith Dunk spotkał wiekową damę Cassellę Vaith, pierwszą wysoko urodzoną panią, jaką kiedykolwiek osobiście poznał. Odezwał się do niej tak prostacko, że naraził życie swoje i giermka na niebezpieczeństwo . Jajo uważał jednak, że lady Vaith była obłąkana . Dunk i Jajo wynajęli łódź popychaną tyczką i popłynęli nią po Zielonej Krwi do Miasta z Desek; tam przesiedli się na galeasę „Biała Pani” i udali do Starego Miasta . Na pokładzie statku Dunk po raz pierwszy doświadczył walki na morzu – pomagał w odparciu ataku piratów . W Starym Mieście brat Jaja, Aemon, zmierzył Dunka i okazało się, że do siedmiu stóp zabrakło mu jedynie cala . Do tego czasu Dunk poddał się i przestał szukać Tanselle czy nawet o niej mówić . Nie jest jednoznacznie powiedziane, czy ją znaleźli, ale Dunk uważa, że powinien o niej marzyć i że właściwie nigdy się nie dotknęli, nawet w niewinny sposób . Wierny Miecz Dunk i Jajo ostatecznie wyruszyli ze Starego Miasta do Standfast (również położonego w Reach) i zaczęli służbę u ser Eustace’a Osgreya, biednego i załamującego się rycerza, który zatrudniał też starego znajomego Dunka, Bennisa od Brązowej Tarczy. On i Duncan odkrywają, że chłopi lady Rohanne Webber z Zimnej Fosy zbudowali tamę na miejscowym strumieniu. Bennis skaleczył jednego z nich, prowokując lady Rohanne. Dunk udał się do Zimnej Fosy, by próbować negocjacji. Choć podczas spotkania pojawiło się między nimi erotyczne przyciąganie, lady Webber odmówiła i wyjawiła rycerzowi, że Eustace popierał Daemona Blackfyre’a podczas jego rebelii. Zszokowany tą rewelacją, Dunk zbierał się do porzucenia służby u Eustace’a, ale pożar w pobliskim lesie kazał mu sądzić, że Rohanne zaczęła już kampanię przeciwko staremu rycerzowi. Kiedy Bennis uciekł, a jedynym wojskiem Eustace’a stała się garstka cherlawych chłopów, Dunk wiedział, że wojna zakończyłaby się porażką. Rozpędził wieśniaków, ale obiecał Eustace’owi, że stanie po jego stronie w konfrontacji z Rohanne. Podczas spotkania z siłami lady Webber zaproponował rozwiązanie sprawy przez próbę walki. Rohanne zgodziła się i wyznaczyła na reprezentanta swojego butnego zarządcę, ser Lucasa Długiego. On i Dunk potykali się w strumieniu. Znów tylko wprawa zapaśnika zrekompensowała Dunkowi nieudolność w posługiwaniu się mieczem. Zabił Lucasa, ale sam został ciężko ranny i niemal utopił się w strumieniu. Po wyzdrowieniu Dunk dowiedział się, że Eustace i Rohanne rozwiązali swoje spory i postanowili się pobrać. Poczuł się odrzucony, na pożegnanie skradł jednak Rohanne pocałunek i nieco mściwie uciął jej kawałek charakterystycznego warkocza. Zabrał go jako pamiątkę. Potem on i Jajo odjechali. Tajemniczy Rycerz Potem Dunk i Jajo opuścili Kamienny Sept, by zaciągnąć się na służbę u lorda Berona Starka, który poszukiwał zbrojnych, by pomogli walczyć z najazdami Greyjoyów na wybrzeże Północy. Po drodze natknęli się na grupę prowadzoną przez lordów Gormona ze Starpike i Alyna Cockshawa oraz wędrownego rycerza, ser Johna Skrzypka. John zaprosił Dunka na wesele lorda Ambrose’a Butterwella z Białych Murów z Freyówną z Przeprawy. Nagrodą dla zwycięzcy turnieju – atrakcji wesela – miało być smocze jajo. Przed przybyciem na miejsce Dunk zakolegował się z ser Kylem Kotem, ser Maynardem Plummem i ser Glendonem Ballem. Po zapoznaniu się z listą gości Jajo poinformował Dunka, że podejrzewa, że to ślub zdrajców, a większość wysoko urodzonych gości walczyła po stronie Blackfyre’ów. John Skrzypek powiedział mu zaś, że we śnie ukazał mu się błędny rycerz ubrany w biel Gwardii Królewskiej. Twierdził, że jego sny zawsze się spełniają: przyśniła mu się na przykład śmierć braci oraz smok wykluwający się z jaja w Białych Murach. Dunk wystartował w zawodach jako tajemniczy Szubieniczny Rycerz, nosząc herb rodu Trantów, ale został pokonany w pierwszym starciu przez ser Uthora Underleafa. Uthor wyjawił mu potem, że ktoś próbował go przekupić, by zabił go w tej potyczce. Przed kolejnym etapem turnieju Glendon Ball został uwięziony przez lorda Peake’a za rzekomą kradzież smoczego jaja. Podczas poszukiwania swojego giermka Jaja Dunk został niemal zamordowany przez lorda Cockshawa, zazdrosnego o obsesję, jaką miał na jego punkcie John Skrzypek. Dunk wrzucił Alyna do studni, gdzie ten utonął. Całe zajście obserwował Maynard Plumm. Książę Aegon skłamał lordowi Ambrose’owi, że on i Dunk zostali przysłani jako szpiedzy i prowadzili na turnieju śledztwo, a jego ojciec Maekar zmierza do Białych Murów z armią. Pasierb Ambrose’a, Czarny Tom Heddle, próbował skrzywdzić Jajo, więc Dunk zabił go. Aby zyskać trochę czasu, w którym giermek mógłby uciec, Dunk skonfrontował Johna Skrzypka, w rzeczywistości Daemona II Blackfyre’a, oskarżając Gormona Peake’a o fałszywe zrzucenie na Glendona winy za kradzież smoczego jaja. Daemon zdecydował się stanąć z bękartem w szranki w próbie walki. Krótko po tym, jak Glendon pokonał Daemona w tym pojedynku, armia lojalistów dowodzona przez Królewskiego Namiestnika, lorda Bryndena Riversa, przybyła by stłumić drugą rebelię Blackfyre’a. Brynden, znany jako Bloodraven, powiedział Dunkowi, że jego agent wdrapał się szybem wychodka do sypialni Butterwella i zabrał jajo dla bezpieczeństwa. Kiedy Brynden zauważył, że dziecko mogłoby być na tyle małe, by tego dokonać, Dunk przypomina sobie o karłach, występujących na weselu . Dalsze życie W którymś momencie Dunk i Jajo odwiedzili WinterfellWilczyce z Winterfell. Dunk ostatecznie dołączył do Gwardii Królewskiej i został jej Lordem Dowódcą. Król Aegon V Targaryen nazwał na cześć przyjaciela swojego pierwszego syna i dziedzica, księcia Duncana, zwanego "Duncanem Niskim" w kontraście do imiennika. Ser Duncan z rozkazu Aegona eskortował maestera Aemona i Bryndena Riversa na Mur . W roku 236 ser Duncan walczył w Czwartej Rebelii Blackfyre’a i osobiście zabił Daemona III, Blackfyre’a Samozwańca . Kiedy książę Duncan Niski zerwał zaręczyny z córką lorda Lyonela Baratheona i zamiast tego ożenił się z nisko urodzoną dziewczyną Jenny z Oldstones, wściekły Lyonel wypowiedział posłuszeństwo Żelaznemu Tronowi. Reprezentant Aegona, ser Duncan, pokonał Baratheona w próbie walki, co zakończyło krótką rebelię . Ser Duncan Wysoki zginął wraz z królem Aegonem i księciem Duncanem podczas tragedii w Summerhall Cytadela: FAQ: What happened at Summerhall . Niewiele wiadomo o szczegółach dotyczących tego nieszczęścia, ale zdaje się, że waleczność Lorda Dowódcy pozwoliła niektórym ocalałym przeżyć straszliwy pożar, jaki strawił Summerhall . Bieżące wydarzenia Nawałnica mieczy Jaime Lannister wymienia Duncana Wysokiego wśród innych lordów dowódców Gwardii Królewskiej. Czyta również wpis w Białej Księdze dotyczący ser Barristana Selmy’ego. Podano tam, że 16-letni Barristan wystartował w turnieju zimowym w Królewskiej Przystani jako tajemniczy rycerz i pokonał Duncana Wysokiego, Lorda Dowódcę Gwardii Królewskiej . Uczta dla wron Z nieznanych powodów tarcza z oryginalnym herbem Dunka znalazła się w zbrojowni lorda Selwyna Tartha w Wieczornym Dworze. W Duskendale jego córka Brienne każe namalować to godło na swojej tarczy, dzięki czemu będzie podróżować przez Włości Korony i Dorzecze incognito . Maester Aemon wspomina, że gdy dołączył do Nocnej Straży, jego brat Jajo uparł się, by ser Duncan towarzyszył mu w drodze do Wschodniej Strażnicy . Taniec ze smokami Bran Stark doznaje różnych wizji poprzez czardrzewo Winterfell. Jedną z nich jest obraz smukłej, brązowowłosej dziewczyny, całującej rycerza wysokiego jak Hodor. Najprawdopodobniej jest nim Dunk . Wierzchowce Na początku książki „Błędny Rycerz” Dunk ma trzy wierzchowce, odziedziczone po ser Arlanie: * Grom, destrier. * Kasztanka, szkapa, padła między akcją części Błędny Rycerz i Wierny Miecz . * Słodyczka, klacz wierzchowa, którą szybko sprzedał, by zarobić na zbroję i hełm . Wraz z rozwojem wydarzeń zdobywa inne: * Maester, muł, prezent od jednego z braci Jaja . * Słota , klacz wierzchowa, prezent od lady Rohanne Webber . Potomkowie George R. R. Martin ogłosił, że w części Uczta dla wron ujawniony zostanie potomek Dunka. Ponieważ Brienne opowiada, jak znalazła jego tarczę z zbrojowni Tarthu, pojawiły się spekulacje, że to ona wywodzi się od Duncana WysokiegoSo Spake Martin: US Signing Tour (Dayton, OH), November 10, 2005So Spake Martin: Mysterious Galaxy Signing (San Diego, CA), November 08, 2000. Kategoria:Lordowie Dowódcy Gwardii Królewskiej Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Królewskiej Przystani Kategoria:Rycerze de:Duncan der Große en:Duncan the Tall fr:Duncan le Grand ru:Дункан Высокий